Frostguard
"We are the chosen, destined to receive the gifts of the Watchers. Our faith is tested by bitter cold and endless winter. A crucible that separates the worthy from the unworthy, purging doubt, and leaving purity behind. The others fight like neglected children, petty squabbles that will amount to nothing in the end. We have purpose: to prepare this land for new masters. The Watchers return. Our ascendance is at hand."| |2013 Freljord Event}} The are a one the dominant tribes in the Freljord. Lore Champions of the Frostguard Other Related Champions * are rivals to the Frostguard. * are rivals to the Frostguard. Government The Tribe The Frostguard dwell hidden beneath an eternal winter, deep in the ruins of the ancient Freljord. They live among the ancient ruins to the far north, protecting their leader as she watches over the Howling Abyss. A cult shrouded in secrecy, the Frostguard archive of all Freljords archaic history. Though seemingly peaceful, the truth of the Frostguard's allegiance is far more disturbed. The world had forgotten the terrible enemy that ruled the Freljord long ago and was cast into the depths of the Howling Abyss following a long and brutal battle. And now, whilst the ignorant sleep, Lissandra keeps the Watchers at bay and plots to rule over all of Runeterra. Even so, missionaries and healers from the cult are common throughout the Freljord. The trolls and their king, , have allied themselves with Lissandra, while temporarily lived among the Frostguard. There are several other tribes who were absorbed or allied with the Frostguard: * Black-Clads: A order of priests and shaman, often assigned to regional villages as sources of social and religious authority. * Chosen Children: Their warchief was Helmgar Cragheart before being killed by Sigvar Half-Quiver. Current state unknown, presumably decimated. * Draklorn: High ranking frost priests, often assigned to regional villages as sources of social and religious authority. Media Music= ;Related Music League of Legends- Freljord Theme (Full)| League of Legends Music Freljord| Nunu & Willump, the Boy and his Yeti - Login Screen| Nunu & Willump - “It’s Me & You” League of Legends Community Collab| Phoenix (ft. Cailin Russo and Chrissy Costanza) Worlds 2019 - League of Legends| |-|Videos= ;Related Videos The Making of Freljord Music League of Legends| Enter the Freljord Cinematic - League of Legends| Nunu & Willump To Adventure! Champion Trailer - League of Legends| Ryze Call of Power Cinematic - League of Legends| Ashe Warmother Comic Series Preview| |-|Gallery= 01FR024-full.png|Anivia "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01FR024T3-full.png|Anivia "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 01FR024T4-full.png|Eggnivia "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 01FR039-full.png|Tryndamere "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 1 01FR039T2-full.png|Tryndamere "Legends of Runeterra" Illustration 2 Freljord Frostguard Citadel 1.png|Frostguard Citadel 1 Freljord Frostguard Citadel 2.png|Frostguard Citadel 2 Frostgaurd Citadel.png|Lissandra and the Frostguard Citadel Teamfight Tactics Freljord Frostguard Arena.png|Freljord Frostguard Arena Arena Frostguard Concept 01.jpg|Frostguard Arena Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Grace Liu) Arena Frostguard Concept 02.jpg|Frostguard Arena Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Ayhan Aydogan) Bard lore 1.jpg|Frozen Watcher constellation Freljord Story Hunters.jpg|Story Hunters Freljord The Eye In The Abyss.jpg|Freljord "The Eye In The Abyss" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Maddie Julyk) Ashe Warmother Cover.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Cover (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 2 Cover 1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 2 Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 2 Cover 2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 2 Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 3 Cover 1.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 3 Cover 1 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Ashe Warmother 3 Cover 2.jpg|Ashe "Warmother" Issue 3 Cover 2 (by Riot Artist Nina Vakueva) Lissandra Keeper of Dreams 01.jpg|Lissandra "Keeper of Dreams" Illustration 1 Lissandra Keeper of Dreams 02.jpg|Lissandra "Keeper of Dreams" Illustration 2 Lissandra The Dream Thief.jpg|Lissandra "The Dream Thief" Illustration (by Riot Contracted Artist Zoe Zhu) Nunu Frozen Hearts 01.jpg|Nunu & Willump "Frozen Hearts" Illustration 1 (by Riot Artists David 'Sharpcut93' Ko and Jeremy Anninos) Nunu Frozen Hearts 02.jpg|Nunu & Willump "Frozen Hearts" Illustration 2 (by Riot Artists David 'Sharpcut93' Ko and Jeremy Anninos) Nunu Stone Cold.jpg|Nunu & Willump "Stone Cold" Illustration (by Riot Artists David 'Sharpcut93' Ko and Jeremy Anninos) Nunu It's Me and You 01.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 1 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 02.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 2 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 03.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 3 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 04.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 4 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 05.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 5 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 06.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 6 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 07.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 7 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 08.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 8 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 09.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 9 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You 10.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Promo 10 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You concept 01.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Concept 1 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You concept 02.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Concept 2 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You concept 03.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Concept 3 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You concept 04.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Concept 4 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) Nunu It's Me and You concept 05.jpg|Nunu & Willump "It's Me and You" Concept 5 (By Riot Collaborating Artist Hozure) See also * Battle for Freljord * Call of Power * Enter the Freljord * Frozen Hearts * Iceborn * It's Me and You * Journey Into The Freljord * Stone Cold * The Eye in the Abyss * Warmother Category:Factions Category:Freljord Category:Lissandra Category:Nunu Category:Trundle